Teles Wiki
Welcome to Teles This is the wiki for the diachronic conlanging project named 'Teles'. [[Teles]] is the planet where the Teles diachronic conlanging project is based. It is a planet, larger than Earth, and with many different culture groups and nation states. It is behind Earth in terms of technology, and its cultures are wide and varied, and are generally considered to not be related whatsoever, but there are some who would disagree. It is at the 'present' inhabited by around 2 billion people, 1/3 that of Earth. The date system, BK and AK, is based off of the birth of the first King of 'Agjʊlεkh, King 'Egjεlatɪsham I, who introduced the official religion, based on his own life, into the newly formed nation. What is this wiki? This is generally a fun wiki for conlangers and aspiring conlangers alike who can come together and enjoy Diachronic Conlanging. Diachronic Conlanging is creating languages which change over time and potentially branch into yet more languages, so that every language is as related or unrelated as you want them to be. Languages *Amutetikam-Tiledem Languages ** [[Proto-Amutetikam-Tiledem]] 13000BK-10000BK *** [[Amutetikam Languages]] **** [[Proto-Amutetikam]] 10000BK-7000BK *** Tiledem Languages ****[[Proto-Tiledem]] 10000BK-9000BK ***** Upper Tiledem 8000BK-7000BK ****** Central 6000BK-5000BK ****** Highland 6000BK-5000BK ***** Lower Tiledem 8000BK-7000BK ****** Hatigalt 6000BK-5000BK ****** Lakes 6000BK-5000BK ***** Nundiwet 8000BK-5000BK *Songke Languages ** [[Proto-Songke]] 10000BK-9000BK *** Berchic 7000BK-5000BK *** Diolxic 8000BK-5000BK *** Gobma 7000BK-5000BK *** Jujang 6000BK-5000BK *** Sanyiin 6000BK-5000BK * [[Ulitan languages]] **[[Proto-Ulitan]] 10000BK-7000BK ***[[Proto-Arctic Ulitan]] 7000BK-4000BK ***[[Proto-Northland Ulitan]] 7000BK-4000BK ***[[Proto-Western-Ulitan]] 7000BK-4000BK ****[[Old Fish River language]] 4000BK-2000BK *****[[Old Uraki]] 2000BK-0BK ******[[Classical Uraki]] 0BK- ***[[Proto-Eastern-Ulitan]] 7000BK-4000BK *[[ǂaa Uteq languages]] **[[Proto-ǂaa Uteq]] 10000BK- *[[Latian languages]] **[[Proto-Latian]] 10000BK-6000BK ***[[Proto-Peram]] 7000BK-4000BK ****[[Proto-Southern-Peram]] 4000BK-1000BK *[[Ydtobogȧntiaky Languages]] **[[Proto-Ydtobogȧntiaky]] 10000BK-6000BK ***[[Proto-Matlapogiogân]] 6700BK-3700BK ***[[Proto-Pogeduimogan]] 7000BK-3200BK ****[[Pimogam]] 3400BK-700BK *****[[Kauzasian]] 1000BK-200AK ******Northern Kauzasian *******[[filler text]] 200AK-present *******[[filler text]] 200AK-present ******Iruic Kausazian *******[[Ythnandosian]] 200AK-present *******[[filler text]] 250AK-present *******[[filler text]] 250AK-present *******[[filler text]] 250AK-present ***[[Proto-Yŋòrtuèian]] 6000BK-2500BK ***[[Proto-Ē̂dentiaguen]] 7000BK-3500BK *[[Umbric Languages]] **[[Proto Umbric]] 10000BK-5500BK *[[Ular Languages]] **[[Proto-Ular]] 10000BK-8000BK ***[[Early Ular]] 8000BK-5000BK ****[[Ular Dialects]] **** [[Ŋaŋatau]] 8500BK-present * Hanaic languages ** [[Proto-hàna]] 10000BK *[[Gigxkpoyan languages]] **[[Proto-Gigxkpoyan]] ***Insular Gigxkpoyan ****OKU ****OJI ***Mainland Gigxkpoyan ****Southern Gigxkpoyan *****SS *****SN ****Delta Gigxkpoyan *****MSS *****MSN *****DW *****DE ****Upriver Gigxkpoyan *****MRS *****MRN *****URS *****URN ***Northern Gigxkpoyan ****Continental Northern *****NSS *****NSN *****NNN ****Island Northern *****NIS *****NIN *****NIE *[[Taic languages]] **[[Proto-Taic]] 10000BK- *[[Tungwani Languages|Tungwani Languages ]] **[[Proto-Tungwani]] 9000-4000BK ***[[Old Tungwani]] 4000-2500BK ****[[Middle Tungwani]] 2500-100BK ****[[Shapeni Tungwani]] 200BK-500AK *****[[Pre-Modern Tungwani]] 100-600AK ******[[Modern Tungwani]] 600AK- ******[[Isolated Tungwani]] 1200AK- *[[Sed-Ashiran languages]] **[[Proto-Sed-Ashiran]] 14000BK-11000BK ***[[Proto-Hasjakam]] 11000BK-8000BK ****Northern Hasjakam 8000BK-5000BK *****Isham In-Himoshkem 5000BK-3500BK ******Proto-Jalimak 3500BK-2000BK *******[[Husroth Qhadithcha]] 2000BK-230AK ******Proto-Highalic 3500BK-2300BK *******Proto-Vrkhazhian 2300BK-1200BK ********Old Vrkhazhian 1200BK-0AK *********Middle Vrkhazhian 0AK-1100AK **********[[Modern Vrkhazhian]] 1100AK- ****Western Hasjakam 8000-5500BK ****Southern Hasjakam 8000-4650BK *[[Nautli languages]] **[[Proto-Nautli]] *** [[Ancient Zana]] *** [[Ancient Ljen]] *** A[[Ancient Jànà|ncient Jànà]] *** [[Ancient Dane]] * [[Caayukuri languages]] ** [[Proto-Caayukuri]] 9000BK-6000BK *** [[Proto-Insular Caayukuri]] 6000BK-2500BK **** [[Old Caraamutu]] 2500BK-800BK ***** [[Classical Caraamutu]] 800BK-300AK *** [[Proto-Continental Caayukuri]] 6000BK-3000BK *[[Enkean languages]] **[[Proto-Enkean]] 10000BK-7000BK? * [[Akuriga]] **[[Proto-Akuriga]] 9000 BK-3100 BK *** [[Early South Akuriga]] 4500 BK-2900 BK **** [[Middle South Akuriga]] 3100 BK - 2400 BK ***** [[Liturgical Akurigan]] 2600 BK - 400 AK (Used only in religious texts after 2000 BK) ***** [[Late South Akuriga]] 2100 BK - 1400 BK ("Inspired" language) ****** [[Kerrag]] 1200 BK - 800 BK ******* [[Gerrak]] 900 BK - 350 BK ******** [[Norega]] 550 BK - 200 AK ******** [[Nedi]] 400 BK - 456 AK *** [[Early North Akuriga]] 3400 BK - 2400 BK **** [[Middle North Akuriga]] 2900 BK - 2600 BK ***** [[Late North Akuriga]] 2800 BK - 2400 BK ****** [[Reformed Akuriga]] 2600 BK - 2000 BK ******* [[Keelian Akurria]] 2300 BK - 2000 BK ******* [[Akanngi]] 2300 BK - 1900 BK ******** [[Akanna Vira]] 2100 BK - 1600 BK ***** [[Late West Akuriga]] 2700 BK - 2400 BK ****** [[Kalleg]] 2500 BK - 2000 BK ******* [[Kalligna]] 2100 BK - 900 BK (Partially Religious after 1700 BK) ******** [[Killlinin]] 1400 BK - 900 BK ********* [[Killinin Vass]] 1100 BK - 800 BK, 500 BK - 100 BK (Readoption) ********* [[Killinin Sohh]] 1000 BK - 700 BK ******** [[Kaagn]] 1100 BK - 100 AK (Standardized several times) ********* [[Kaagn Basg]] 900 BK - 500 BK ********* [[Kaggn Shoh]] 300 BK - 300 AK ********** [[Ashonon]] 100 AK - 500 AK *********** [[Assonen]] 200 AK - 400 AK *********** [[Terrigo]] 400 AK -1100 AK (Hyperstandardization) ******* [[Kiryggu]] 2200 BK - 1300 BK (Standardized several times) ******** [[Kargul]] 1500 BK - 1000 BK ********* [[Kargill]] 1100 BK - 700 BK ********** [[Affan]] 800 BK - 400 BK * [[Kanic languages]] ** [[Proto-Kanic]] 6000BK-5000BK * Proto-Fluatian/Ndep'ati 10000BK-8000BK ''To be completed'' Latest activity